


Samples!

by Amin_mela_lle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Prompts for myself, Story starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amin_mela_lle/pseuds/Amin_mela_lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are samples for other stories that I may one day write. They're short, but should give you a general idea of the story. So I'd appreciate it if you guys would take a few minutes just to look through these ideas and let me know which one you'd really like me to go with! They're very different, but I'd have fun with any of them xD<br/>And don't worry - they're all Thranduil stories ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samples!

**Author's Note:**

> While I am not yet finished with Scarring Circumstances (don't worry, guys!), I thought up a few ideas for stories to start once it is eventually finished.  
> The first is called Straight A's and is about a college student in Hawaii. She may come off super bitchy in this sample, but she won't be too bad in the story, I promise :)  
> The second is called Sweet Tea and is set in the 1800s. It is about a Southern Belle becoming a mail-order bride. So make sure to read everyone with a Southern accent!

1\. Straight A's  
  


Sun streaming into the room, the beeping of the cross-walk from the street below, siren waling in the distance. That's what I woke up to Monday morning. My head was pounding with a minor hangover and it took a few seconds for my eyes to focus. This was definitely not my apartment "Shit," I muttered before sitting up and starting to search for my phone. I finally found it down the other end of the bed and, upon checking the time, let out another curse before scrambling to climb out of the bed. I quickly pulled my mini skirt on, followed by my bra, then crop top. I grabbed my heels and jewelry, then looked around to see if I'd left anything else. My eyes fell on the sleeping boy still laying in the bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, facing away from me, and in my scramble to get out of the bed, I'd pulled the sheet off of him enough to fully see his back and the golden hair that fell down it. I wished that I could stay for one more go with him - he was just so beautiful - but I was late for class and...I just wasn't that kind of girl. So a few minutes later, I was pulling on my heels in the elevator and trying to make my hair look a little less like morning-after hair. Oh who was I kidding, they'd all still know I was a slut. Fortunately for me, I didn't consider that a derogatory term. I ran outside and hailed a cab, ordering the driver to take me home for a quick shower before I had to run back out the door to get to class. I'd still be late, but at least I'd be clean.

 

After showering and changing out of one outfit that Hester Prynne would approve of and into another, I was ready to go. I'd showered with my hair in a shower cap so I wouldn't have to dry it and could brush it on the way to class. Yes, I can brush my hair while I walk. And I only bumped into people like...twice. I quickly walked into the classroom and was very happy to find that the teacher was not there yet. All of the students who had decided to show up for this class was here, but the professor wasn't. I slid into my seat, just as the professor decided to show up. He was obviously rushing too and came into the room looking rather frazzled, clinging to a Starbucks coffee cup. His long blonde hair was a complete mess and he'd missed a button on his lavender dress shirt. "Good morning," he said hurriedly as he dropped his laptop case onto his desk. A few random students gave him the greeting back and I marked those people in my brain as goodie-goodies. "My name is Thranduil and I hope that you are all excited about jumping into World History. I know that most of you are probably just taking this class to fill a requirement, but I hope you'll walk away with a greater appreciation for history." Not likely. "Alright, well I have these..." He pulled open his bag and rummaged around in it before pulling out a stack of wrinkled papers. "Your syllabuses for this course. Could you pass those back, please?" He put the stack on one of the student's desks and they complied. Thranduil returned to the front of the room and that was the first time that he looked right at me. I smiled and he smiled back. Then I was being handed a syllabus. "Now if you'll take a look at week fourteen, you'll see that's when your big paper is due." 

 

Hi, I'm Avril and I am a sophomore at Leeward Community College in Pearl City, Hawaii. I'm studying Psychology mostly because I like to read people and I like knowing other people's business. Most people, including myself, would describe me as a slut, and that's fine. I'm actually polyamorous and "slutty" is how it comes across to most people. Being polyamorous simply means that instead of being in a relationship with just one person all the time, I'm actually okay with being in multiple romantic or sexual relationships at once. That's usually what people are most interested in about me...but once you get past that, I'm fun on the weekends and know how to get my work done on weekdays. I can't stand it when people say, "don't tell me cause I haven't watched it yet!" and love that moment when you're staring at your phone just as it turns 12:00. I know most people would use this paragraph to either make themselves stand out and show you how they're not just the "average broke college student" or they'd be all, "I'm just an ordinary girl", but I'll let you decide what I am cause I honestly couldn't care less ;)

 

 

 

2\. Sweet Tea

"Trina and Boramir. Doesn't it just sound right?" My mother was crooning over my name coupled with that of Mr. Boromir as she wrote them side-by-side. 

"Mother, nothing about it is settled," I reminded her gently. 

"But it will be." She looked over at where I sat before the mirror, having my hair done. "Your father plans to speak to Mr. Boromir this very day."

"We do not know if he will have me, mother." I reached up and tucked a few of my stray hairs away. 

"Not have you? Why would you speak like that, Trina?" She spoke in a surprised tone, though she shouldn't have. I was never one for optimism. 

"Mr. Boromir should make up his own mind who he wishes to marry, momma." I turned towards her sharply, causing my hairdresser to poke my head with one of her pins. "He should not be asked to marry someone's daughter."

"We are not asking him to do us a favor, dear!" My mother's tone switched to a soothing one as she stood and approached me, though I knew she felt offended. "We are offering your hand for a betterment for both parties." I turned back to the mirror and she gently laid her hand on my shoulder. "Do you not wish to marry Mr. Boromir?"

"I do not know," I said softly. 

"I don't wish to see you unhappy, my dear, but you must think reasonably. I just can't..." she spoke slower now. "I can't have you end up like your sister...marrying a stable hand like that."

"Celeste is happy, mother!"

"But at what cost to her family?" Momma rested her hand on her chest as she took a deep breath. "I'm glad that she married a man she could love...but you know her marriage was not one your father and I felt was best."

"I know." I had heard it all before. 

"Well," She sighed then let out a light laugh. "I'm going to wear down my nerves with talk like this. I will let you finish getting ready in peace." She left my room, leaving me and my servant alone. 

"Simbelmyne, please call for Grima."

"Yes, ma'am." She curtseyed, then went off to follow my orders. I leaned forward and opened the drawer before me and drew out the letter that I had carefully penned the evening before. I took a deep breath as I stared down at it. It was a huge risk sending it away, but I was determined. I was not running from the life that I had, but I was interested in life elsewhere. An arranged marriage with Boramir would not bring me much unhappiness...but I did not wish to marry like that. Grima entered the room and gave a low bow before approaching me. 

"Miss Trina, what may I do for you?" His green eyes examined me closely as he ran his hands over each other. 

"Post this letter, Grima."

"Right away." He took the letter from my out-stretched hand then turned to go.

"And Grima," At my voice, he paused and turned around again. "Please don't mention this to anybody. Be as discreet as you can. And if any letters come for me in the next few weeks, please be discreet with them as well."

"Of course, my lady." He gave another bow, then was gone just as Simbelmyne returned. And it was done. The letter was posted; the advertisement answered.

_Gentleman, about thirty-five years of age_ , _seeks wife to join him in Massachusetts. Has one son and is of good family and fortune._ _Is able to sustain wife comfortably. Wishes for a woman between twenty-five and thirty-five years of age, well-educated, and suited to being a mother. Ready to marry immediately. Respond to 547 Jerome St. Boston, Massachusetts._


End file.
